General Black
is a Gel-Shocker executive stationed in Africa with the ability to become Hiruchameleon. History Kamen Rider Black was once an army official of the former Imperial Russia who quickly rose to the position of General when he was still young due to his cruel but effective tactics. Due to these tactics of torture and combat he struck fear into enemies and farmers of his country. After the fall of Imperial Russia, he was approached by the esoteric Buddhist group Geldam. Joining them, he went to Africa where he continued his terror campaign while keeping his uniform and position from the Russian army. He was later contacted by Shocker's Great Leader and went to Japan founding Gel-Shocker. Becoming Hiruchameleon he fought the Double Riders and was destroyed by their Rider Double Chop. V3 Along with Colonel Zol, Doctor Shinigami, and Ambassador Hell, General Black was resurrected by Doktor G to transform him into Crab Laser so he could destroy Kamen Rider V3. General Black died with the other revived villains when Destron's base accidentally self destructed. Let's Go Kamen Riders In OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders after a Shocker Grunt found a Cell Medal dropped by Ankh, General Black presented it to the Great Leader where it became the Shocker Core Medal and created the Shocker Greed. He is later killed against Kamen Rider OOO. Behind the scenes Portrayal In Kamen Rider the original series, General Black was portrayed by . When he returned in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, General Black was portrayed by . Trivia *The medals on his chest were given to General Black by Nicolai Il and Gel-Shocker's Great Leader. Appearances *''Kamen Rider'' episode 80 - Gel-Shocker Appears! Kamen Rider's Last Day! *''Kamen Rider'' episode 81 - Kamen Rider Dies Twice! *''Kamen Rider'' episode 82 - Monster Jellyfish Wolf, Dreadful Rush Hour *''Kamen Rider'' episode 83 - Monster Inokabuton, Defeat the Rider With Crazy Gas *''Kamen Rider'' episode 84 - Watch Out, Rider! Isoginjaguar's Hell Trap *''Kamen Rider'' episode 85 - Sludge Monster, Dreadful Murder Smog *''Kamen Rider'' episode 86 - Monster Eaglemantis' Human Hunt *''Kamen Rider'' episode 87 - Gel-Shocker's Delivery Man of Death *''Kamen Rider'' episode 88 - Bizarre! The Picture of the Black Cat That Calls for Blood *''Kamen Rider'' episode 89 - Fear's Pet Strategy, Drop Rider into Hell! *''Kamen Rider'' episode 90 - Fear's Pet Strategy, Rider SOS *''Kamen Rider'' episode 91 - Gel-Shocker, Enroll in Terror School *''Kamen Rider'' episode 92 - Atrocity! Fake Kamen Riders!! *''Kamen Rider'' episode 93 - 8 Kamen Riders *''Kamen Rider'' episode 94 - The True Identity of the Gel-Shocker Leader *''Kamen Rider'' episode 95 - Monster Garaox's Sky-Flying Car *''Kamen Rider'' episode 96 - Takeshi Hongo, Cactus Monster Exposed!? *''Kamen Rider'' episode 97 - Takeshi Hongo, Transformation Impossible *''Kamen Rider'' episode 98 - Gel-Shocker Annihilated! The End of the Leader!! *''Kamen Rider V3'' episode 27 - Zol, Death, Hell & Black Rise from the Grave *''Kamen Rider V3'' episode 28 - The Five Commandants' All-Out Attack!! *''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' Category:Shocker Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider V3